CRASH
by cabekyun
Summary: [CH 4 UP!] Seperti bayi yang lambat laun berkembang. Seperti itu ia akan hidup setelah ini, beberapa waktu. Tunggu beberapa waktu, hanya beberapa waktu ia akan segera kembali. Jangan memaksa, itu akan menyakitinya. Tetaplah berada di sekelilingnya, ia hanya perlu belajar kembali. [NCT SMROOKIES SERIES] Mainpair : JaeYong dan pairing NCT lainnya;bxb;JaehyunxTaeyong [masih rate aman]
1. Chapter 1

_Aku..mataku memberat.. tolong.._

 _Dadaku sesak...aku tidak ingin bernapas lagi.._

 _Aku tidak suka kegelapan, aku berusaha agar mataku tetap terbuka.._

 _Semakin lama aku tidak sanggup menggerakan tubuhku.._

 _Menggelengkan kepala sungguh sulit.._

 _Aku tidak bisa merasakan jari-jariku.._

 _Mendengung...telingaku perlahan mendengung_

 _Mendengung pelan...semakin keras..lalu hilang.._

 _Bau..apapun itu aku tidak membaui apapun_

"Taeyong-ssi tetap tatap aku Taeyong-ssi !"

"Yakk..Taeyong-ssi ... jangan menutup matamu...!"

"Taeyong-ssiiii kau bisa mendengarku! Setelah ini kita sampai ! Jadi mohon bertahan.."

 _Buram. Akupun tidak tahu siapa yang meneriakiku.._

 _Suaranya pun tak jelas, bersamaan dengan dengung telingaku.._

 _Sakit, aku menyerah..._

"Taeyong-ssi, Taeyong-ssi tidak boleh menyerah ne? Teman-temanmu, keluargamu semuanya menunggu Taeyong-ssi...bertahan ne?"

 _Maaf...maaf.._

 _Sungguh maaf..._

 _Aku tidak kuat lagi membuka mataku,_

 _Aku ingin bebas dari sesak ini,_

 _Tetapi sebelumnya, aku akan bertanya seiring tertutupnya mataku.._

" _Mereka, teman-temanku siapa?...?"_

Deg..deg..Deg..deg... Gelap.

Aku terbangun karena belaian kecil pada kepalaku. Merasa geli karena poniku yang panjang tertiup angin dan menggelitik mataku. Seseorang dengan baik hati menyikirkan beberapa helai poni itu, dan mataku terbuka. Aku melihatnya. Ia bersinar seperti malaikat. Senyumnya, hangat seperti coklat manis yang menjadi canduku setiap hari. Kulit putihnya, tertimpa cahaya matahari, membuatnya semakin menakjubkan. Aku bangun dari belaiannya. Mendudukkan tubuhku, melihat sekelilingku. Banyak sekali wajah asing disini, mereka menawan. Tetapi sayang, mereka tidak memiliki sayap seperti malaikat yang lain, yang biasanya aku lihat di buku fiksi. Ibuku pernah berkata di dunia ini, malaikat tidak perlu bersayap. Apa aku masih di dunia? Semua wajah ini hanya menggangguku, aku takut, aku tidak mengenal satupun. Aku beranjak mundur, aku bingung, kepalaku sungguh berdenyut menyakitkan.

Aku terus berlari menghindar, dan mereka tetap mengejarku. Memanggil namaku, darimana mereka tahu namaku? Aku panik semakin takut dan tiba-tiba aku terjatuh. Terjerembab dalam semak. Mereka menghilang. Semuanya asing, tiba-tiba secara tidak masuk akal aku berada di ladang. Sebuah pintu kayu putih terletak di tengahnya. Sebuah pertolongan pasti berada di balik pintu itu. Aku yakin. Segera kulangkahkan kaki kecilku, aku mulai berlari tetapi pintu itu tetap jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku berlari, sungguh berlari dan ketika aku tiba di depannya, pintu itu terbuka dan seorang anak kecil mengulurkan tangannya dengan bahagia. Ia bahagia melihatku, tapi senyumku menyurut karena tahu anak laki-laki kecil itu adalah salah satu yang mengejarku tadi.

"Hyung cepat ! Pegang tanganku, aku akan membawamu pulang.." Ia berteriak padaku, cemas. Aku bingung karena tiba-tiba ada badai besar berjarak dekat sangat dekat. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggapai tangan kecilnya.

Kami berdua tertarik masuk pintu kayu itu. Aku merasa badanku berguling-guling jatuh lalu berhenti. Semuanya terasa sakit, dan aku berusaha menormalkan nafasku. Aku masih takut untuk membuka mata. Setelah siap, aku berusaha bangun. Bangun dan bangun tetapi sangat sulit sekali. Aku berusaha. Berusaha sampai nafasku akan terhenti. Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang mengiri terbukanya mataku. Lalu aku berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Taeyong-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau merasa mual? Sesak? Taeyong-ssi tunggu, aku akan memanggilkan dokter .."

 _Seorang perawat? Aku berada di mana? Tetapi semua properti ini memperjelas kalau aku berada di sebuah kamar rawat rumah sakit? Kenapa aku harus dirawat? Ahhhh, kepalaku berat sekali. Mwoya? Kepalaku diperban? Kakiku..oh kakiku sangat berat sekali untuk digerakkan. Tunggu, sebenarnya aku kenapa? Wae? Aku takut, seperti kakiku sudah terpisah, aku tidak bisa menggerakannya. Aku panik._

"Taeyong-ssi gwenchana? Sebentar aku akan memeriksamu, boleh?"

 _Pria ini dokter kan? Baiklah, ia akan memeriksaku segera, aku tidak boleh panik._

"N—ndee..."

 _Aku merasa lebih rileks setelah dokter memeriksaku, ia menjelaskan aku sudah tidur selama 7 hari dan baru saja sadar. Daebak, makanya badanku sangat pegal. Tetapi aku merasa sedih ketika dokter menjelaskan keadaan kepala dan kakiku. Aku merasa cacat, walaupun dokter sudah bilang jika aku harus rajin terapi untuk memulihkan keadaan kakiku. Kepalaku? Kata dokter kepalaku terbentur benda keras, itu yang menyebabkan aku tidur selama ini. Tapi, aku merasa sendiri disini.. Mana eomma dan appa? Noonaku?..._

"Dokter.."

"Iya Taeyong-ssi? Ada apa?"

"Apa aku hanya sendiri? Eomma appa eodiga?"

 _Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku, tidak ada satupun keluargaku yang ada. Barang-barang merekapun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ditinggalkan. Sementara menunggu dokter dan perawat mendiskusikan sesuatu, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Aku bingung, karena ia terus menatapku. Tiba-tiba ia menangis terisak dan aku panik. Aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku terus menatapnya bingung. Ia masuk dan menghampiriku, seketika memelukku dengan sangat erat._

 _Aku terkejut, seorang namja asing tiba-tiba memelukku. Ia terus bergumam ..kau kembali?. Aku tidak mengerti, ia terus menangis. Ia berusaha mengecup dahiku beberapa kali, mengusak rambutku. Yakkk, sebenarnya dia siapa? Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia akhirnya menjauh dariku, menyeka air matanya._

"H..hyung.. Taeyong hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Aku menatapnya bingung. Orang asing ini? mengenalku? Jjinjaa? Apa aku artis atau semacamnya? Tapi benar-benar aku tidak mengenalnya. Ia tampan, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Ia perlahan tersenyum lembut menatapku. Apa ia sebahagia ini melihatku akhirnya bangun? Jangan-jangan ia menungguku bangun selama ini? Aishh Taeyong-ahh kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak._

"Eungg..maaf sebelumnya, tapi kau siapa?" _aku berusaha bertanya padanya dengan baik seperti yang selalu diajarkan orang tuaku, bertanya sambil tersenyum. Namun, dokter, perawat, dan namja itu tiba-tiba menatapku terkejut._


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong POV

Hari ini sangat cerah dan kami semua libur dari pekerjaan. Kemarin kami sempat meminta izin kepada manajer hyung untuk memperbolehkan piknik hari ini. Percobaan pertama gagal karena manajer hyung meminta untuk beristirahat saja di dorm, kami semua ingin piknik untuk menghirup udara bebas polusi bukannya ingin dikurung di dorm seharian. Percobaan kedua juga gagal, alasannya karena manajer hyung kurang enak badan dan entahlah ia hanya merasa tidak enak seperti ada yang janggal, dan jika kami semua pergi harus didampingi oleh manajer hyung. Percobaan ketiga bisa dikatakan berhasil, yas ! Karena kami semua meyakinkan manajer hyung untuk tidak khawatir saat pergi nanti. Kami para hyung line akan menjaga baik sesama member terutama minirookies. Tanggung jawabku sebagai leader pun diuji karena jika biasanya ada manajer hyung yang membantuku, maka besok hanya aku penanggung jawab penuh keselamatan member. Walaupun beberapa teman yang lain, terutama hyung dan yang sepantaran denganku meyakinkan jika aku adalah leader yang baik, tetapi aku adalah tipe yang sering terserang panik mendadak, pesimis jika aku bisa. Kali ini, aku akan memegang kepercayaan yang para member berikan kepadaku, dan karena ada kekasihku Jung Jaehyun yang akan selalu menyemangatiku.

Tidak salah pilihan Taeil hyung untuk membawa kami semua berlibur sejenak ke rumah neneknya. Di dekat rumah ada sungai yang katanya banyak ikan. Di sepanjang samping sungai kami bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun yang diinginkan. Udaranya sangat segar dan rindang, kami betah bermain. Tidur di pangkuan Jaehyun membuatku lupa waktu, lembut tangan Jaehyun membuatku semakin memejamkan mata dengan damai dan seluruh keresahanku hari ini perlahan pergi terbawa angin. Mendengar para member lain yang tertawa bahagia membuatku bernapas lega, setidaknya mereka bisa terbebas dari padatnya jadwal kegiatan kami biasanya. Tak terasa langit menjadi sangat senja, kami harus segera pulang. Jika tidak ingin terlalu larut di perjalanan, kami harus bergegas pergi sekarang. Setelah memastikan seluruh member masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu rombongan perlahan kembali ke Seoul.

Member kami banyak, dan berangkat tadi dengan dua mobil. Hansol hyung dan Taeil hyung yang menyetir karena mereka paling dewasa di antara kami. Hyung line di mobil pertama dan minirookies di mobil kedua. Aku mengajak Jaehyun untuk mendampingi minirookies. Mobil pertama sudah melaju dan diikuti dengan mobil kedua. Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir dengan keadaan di mobil pertama, karena sepertinya hari ini Ten dan Yuta sedikit berlebihan dalam bertengkar. Memang mereka sering bertengkar tidak penting, tetapi keduanya tidak akan tahan jika berlama-lama marah satu sama lain. Unik karena walaupun Ten sering mengaku membenci Yuta tapi yang dimaksudnya mungkin adalah "benar-benar cinta". Namun hari ini, setelah kembali dari sungai wajah mereka diliputi kejengkelan satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung..jangan pergi.." Aku menoleh pada Jaehyun yang tidur bersandar padaku. Ternyata ia mengigau lagi, ia juga mengigau tentangku tadi malam. Benar-benar cutipie ku yang manis. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap sayang pipinya yang gembul.

Yuta POV

Satu pesan masuk dan itu dari Taeyong.

 _Fr : Lee Taeyong_

 _Yuta, tolong pastikan seluruh pintu mobil terkunci._

 _Jaga seluruh member di mobil satu, dan berbaikanlah dengan Chittapon._

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa disana, aku disini menjaga minirookies._

Hmm memang dasar Chittapon itu keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku senang sekali mengerjainya dan sebenarnya ia juga senang mengerjaiku. Hari ini kami berangkat dengan ceria tetapi pulang harus dengan saling mendiamkan seperti ini. Sejak tadi, ia benar-benar diam dan tidak menganggapku ada. Ya mungkin memang salahku, tadi ketika di sungai aku hanya pura-pura mendorongnya ke sungai tetapi karena batu yang dipijaki Ten sangat licin akhirnya ia benar-benar tercebur ke sungai. Pada saat itu aku ingin diam saja dan menertawainya tapi ketika aku melihat Ten yang terserang panik dan ternyata batu sungai memang licin, ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya. Aku langsung terjun ke sungai dan menolongnya, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku setelah kami keluar dari sungai.

Pesan Taeyong aku harus mengecek keadaan pintu mobil van ini apakah sudah tertutup dengan baik. Sialnya, Chittapon berada di pinggir pintu yang ingin aku cek, senggol sedikit saja pasti ia sudah cerewet seperti yeoja pms. Akhirnya aku perlahan-lahan menggapai pintu, tanganku terulur di depan Ten yang tatapannya sangat menghakimi. Ia lalu menepis tanganku yang hampir menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Kau ini memang berniat ingin membunuhku ya Nakamoto?" Teriak Ten marah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa diam dulu tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Aku ulangi ya, tadi itu tidak sengaja, aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar jatuh ke sungai. Minggir sedikit." Aku berusaha menggapai pintu lagi, tetapi Ten tidak mau minggir sebentar.

"Bisakah kau minggir sebentar, aku ingin mengecek pintu!"

"Hah sekarang apa? Kau membuka pintu ini lalu mendorongku keluar iya kan?!"

"Astaga Ten, kau pikir aku psikopat yang memiliki niat buruk seperti itu. Minggir aku harus mengeceknya, apa kau menutup pintu ini tadi dengan baik ?!" Maaf Ten aku harus mendesakmu seperti ini, demi keamanan kita di mobil. Gagang pintu sudah kuraih dan pintu terbuka, ketika ingin kututup dengan rapat tiba-tiba suara Ten memekik di telingaku, memanggil-manggil Hansol hyung yang sedang menyetir di depan.

Aku merasakan tiba-tiba mobil oleng ke kanan kiri, ketika aku menoleh ke depan ternyata ada truk di depan mobil kami. Aku berusaha menutup kembali pintu mobil tetapi mendadak macet. Aku panik, truk sudah hampir dekat dengan tenaga sisaku aku berusaha mendorong Ten ke sisi dalam tetapi tiba-tiba mobil kami miring dan Ten terdorong keluar, bersamaku yang memeluknya, setidaknya untuk melindunginya dari benturan-benturan.

"Hyungg !?"

"Ten hyung ! Yuta hyung !"

"Hansol hyung awassss !"

Ciiittttt brakkkkkk

Aku dan Ten tergulung-gulung ke pinggir jalan, mobil kami jatuh miring ke pinggir jalan. Aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bernapas. Penglihatanku mengabur dan pendengaranku samar-samar, tetapi aku sadar ketika mobil kedua tertabrak oleh truk. Kulihat mobilnya berputar-putar dan penyok di salah satu sisinya. Tetapi...

"Taeyongie ! Andwaeeeee!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap.

Taeyong POV

Semua orang di mobil ini tidur kecuali aku, Taeil hyung yang menyetir, dan Jisung yang duduk di bangku depan untuk melihat hyung tertua kami menyetir di jalan. Jisung sangat memperhatikan dengan mata berapi-api karena sesungguhnya ia benar-benar ingin menyetir. Aku sedikit menahan tawa melihatnya seperti anak ayam, lucu sekali. Kuteliti lagi ternyata Jisung lupa memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Jisungieee, pasang sabuk pengamanmu ne?"

"Aku lupa hyunggg, maaf" Jisung berusaha menyatukan sabuk pengaman itu dengan ujungnya yang lain tetapi terlihat sangat susah di mata Taeyong. Berulang kali Jisung tidak berhasil memasukkannya.

"Mau hyung bantu?"

"Iya hyungggg, tolong hihi..." Jisung menoleh dengan wajah memelasnya.

Aku memindahkan kepala Jaehyun sebentar dari bahuku lalu aku memajukan badanku ke depan. Wah sabuk pengaman ini memang agak macet, aku berusaha memasukkannya dari arah samping ternyata susah. Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk memasangnya dari depan Jisung, ya tidak mudah karena badanku harus menyusup-nyusup. Tiba-tiba Taeil hyung yang sejak tadi menyetir dengan tenang berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundakku untuk segera kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"Taeyong-ahhh, cepat kau kembali, aku serius !" Taeil hyung berkata padaku dengan nada panik.

"Sebentar hyung, ini sudah hampir berhasil.." Aku masih berusaha memasang sabuk pengaman Jisung tanpa menoleh ke depan.

"Taeyong hyung !? Jisung takut !" Raut wajah Jisung yang memucat langsung menyadarkanku bahwa keadaan saat ini tidak baik. Aku menoleh ke depan. Tanpa babibu aku langsung memeluk Jisung erat dan berusaha untuk menutup jendela mobil samping kursi Jisung. Belum sempat aku meraih jendela dan benturan itu terasa sangat keras sekali. Lalu semuanya menjadi buram, aku masih berusaha bernapas dan berusaha untuk menjaga mataku agar tetap terbuka.

"Jae...Jaehyun..aaa...Jaehyun..." Mengapa Jaehyun tidak menyautiku. Hatiku mendadak penuh dengan rasa takut. Jisung terus menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku tahu, ia pasti takut melihatku penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku juga mendengar Yuta yang berulang kali memanggil namaku, semakin lama semakin menjauh. Aku sudah tidak kuat membuka mata, tangisku tangis kering, napasku putus-putus, perutku mual, kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, aku merasa tidak mampu untuk bertahan lagi, namun tiba-tiba sirine terdengar.


	3. Chapter 3

[BREAKING NEWS : IDOL GROUP NCT DIBERITAKAN MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN BERUNTUN]

 _Diberitakan pada Senin kemarin telah terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang menimpa idol group NCT. Diduga karena pengemudi sebuah truk mabuk dan tidak fokus dalam menyetir. 2 mobil yang membawa anggota NCT mengalami kerusakan. Kecelakaan ini tidak memakan korban jiwa, seluruh member selamat tetapi Leader NCT Lee Taeyong mengalami kritis karena luka berat pada kepalanya dan belum sadar sampai sekarang, NCT Ten yang mengalami patah tulang kaki karena ia terpental dari dalam mobil, sedangkan member lainnya selamat dengan hanya luka k-ke..._

 **PIPP /** tv mati

Jaehyun POV

Aku tidak kuat jika harus melihat berita tentang Taeyong hyung yang sampai saat ini belum sadar. Aku tidak akan kuat jika harus melihat Taeyong hyung yang tertidur lelap di ruang rawat rumah sakit. Apakah dalam tidurnya ia merasa sakit? Pedih? Perih? Apa ia menangis dalam tidurnya? Apa mungkin sebaliknya, Taeyong hyung selalu tersenyum bahagia di mimpinya, aku harap seperti itu. Sudah empat hari berlalu setelah kecelakaan sinting itu terjadi, sudah empat hari pula Taeyong hyung belum sadar. Para member lainnya hanya mengalami luka ringan dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, dan mereka masih diliputi dengan keterkejutan. Semuanya membaik setelah empat hari berlalu, kecuali maknae kami Jisung yang terus murung, kecuali Ten hyung yang akan sangat marah jika Yuta hyung mendekatinya, kecuali aku karena aku baik-baik saja. Aku benci fakta bahwa aku baik-baik saja, hanya memiliki sedikit lecet karena tergores pecahan kaca, aku benci karena mengapa kekasihku yang harus tertidur di ranjang keras itu, aku benci karena aku bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya.

Setiap kali aku ingin membuka pintu kamar inap Taeyong hyung, bayangan mimpi burukku tentangnya selalu menamparku dengan keras, dan akhirnya aku tak jadi masuk. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar pintu, menggumamkan kata maaf karena tidak melindunginya saat itu, mendoakannya agar cepat bangun dari tidur panjang ini. Aku rindu memeluknya, membayangkan senyumnya aku tak sanggup. Mengapa wajah manis itu harus memucat seiring waktu berjalan dan ia menghabiskannya untuk tidur. Hari inipun sama, tetap tidak ingin masuk dan akhirnya aku pulang ke dorm. Setelah kecelakaan, kami NCT diberi cuti untuk memulihkan diri masing-masing. Kami semua dipulangkan ke dorm setelah dirawat di rumah sakit seharian, kami dibiarkan bersama-sama dalam dorm tidak tinggal di rumah masing-masing. Tujuannya agar kami semua cepat pulih, melihat luka bersama-sama, tidak saling menyalahkan, dan saling memulihkan trauma kami bersama. Walaupun pertamanya kami mendiamkan satu sama lain, masih terkejut atas apa yang terjadi pada diri kami, namun lambat laun kami saling menerima uluran tangan, bersatu agar kuat. Kuat untuk menerima keadaan akhir Taeyong hyung nanti. Apa ia akan kembali pada kami, atau meninggalkan kami.

 _PRANKKKKK..._

Suara benda pecah menyapa pendengaranku ketika aku baru saja masuk ke pintu dorm dan menaruh sepatuku di rak. Suara makian terdengar dan aku merasa biasa dengan itu. Ten hyung, entah kenapa ia bertingkah jika Yuta hyung adalah seorang penjahat. Teriakan mereka semakin keras dan aku harus segera melerai mereka, sebelum para minirookies melihat mereka berkelahi seperti monster.

Yuta POV

Aku hanya tidak tahu apa salahku sebenarnya. Selama aku hidup aku tidak pernah merasa dibenci setengah mati oleh seseorang, apalagi jika dengan kekasihku sendiri. Memang terkadang aku akan bertingkah mengesalkan, tetapi aku tahu batasannya. Saat ini, sungguh aku sudah di hampir batas kewarasanku karena semua yang telah terjadi. Tabrakan mobil, Taeyong hyung yang entah koma atau bagaimana, member kami yang terguncang, tidak ada waktu untukku merasa terguncang, karena aku sibuk tertekan dengan sikap Ten yang memusuhiku. Hatiku hancur ketika mengetahui jika kakinya patah, padahal Ten sangat mencintai menari. Ia akan menari untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya, namun sekarang apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika bukan hanya luka batin yang dialami tetapi juga luka fisik. Aku merasa berdosa untuk itu, aku berdosa karena melanggar janjiku sendiri padanya. Untuk tetap melindunginya sehingga tidak ada sekecilpun kutu yang bisa menyentuhnya, dan aku menghancurkannya. Bertekad untuk membantu Ten pulih, tidak semudah yang kukira. Ia akan meneriakiku jika ia tahu aku berusaha melangkah mendekat padanya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh, psikopat yang berusaha menyakitinya, dan itu mematahkan hatiku. Sudah banyak kali aku mencoba ingin mendekatinya tetapi semuanya berakhir dengan ia memakiku dan melempariku dengan barang yang ada di dekatnya. Aku mengalah, karena di dorm ini banyak orang tinggal apalagi minirookies yang masih kecil dan tidak pantas untuk mendengar seluruh perkataan kotor Ten padaku. Tapi aku tidak tenang jika Ten terus menghindariku seperti ini, dan hari ini aku lebih memaksa untuk mendekatinya. Seperti biasa ia akan menyumpah padaku, namun kali ini aku juga mengeluarkan segala emosiku kepadanya. Semuanya meledak.

 _PRANKKKKKK_... Ten melempar piring padaku yang kutangkis dan akhirnya jatuh terpecah tepat di depanku.

"BAJINGAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

"KAU PIKIR PANTAS MENGATAIKU BAJINGAN HAH? KAU PIKIR HANYA KITA BERDUA YANG TINGGAL DISINI?" Aku membalas sengit perkataan Ten sambil menunjuk member lain yang terlihat takut untuk melerai kami yang sedang adu mulut.

"AKU SADAR BRENGSEK, BIAR MEREKA TAHU PSIKOPAT SEPERTIMU ! MAKNAE LINE KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BERDEKATAN DENGAN PEMBUNUH SEPERTINYAA KALIAN JANGAN TUMBUH SEPERTI DIA !" Jadi sekarang Ten sudah keterlaluan karena ia mengajak maknae line untuk membenciku, satu piring lagi mendarat di depanku. Maknae line pun hanya bisa diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jisung akan semakin mengurung diri setelah ini aku yakin.

"OHHH LIHAT MULUT KOTORMU ITU CHITTAPON ! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA SEGERA SEMBUH DAN BANGKIT DARI KURSI RODAMU JIKA BAHKAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA MULUTMU !" Aku terkejut, aku tidak sadar perkataanku telah membuat semua orang ternganga padaku. Aku hanya mengeluarkan emosiku yang beberapa hari ini terus kupendam. Aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus dijauhi Ten, aku mencintainya, sungguh.

"HEOL, LIHAT SIKAP PSIKOPATMU ITU ! KAU PASTI GEMBIRA KAN MELIHATKU LEMAH SEPERTI INI ! MENGAPA KAMI HARUS SATU ATAP DENGANMU PEMBUNUH? KAU AKAN MELUKAI YANG LAIN SEPERTI KAU MELUKAIKU BRENGSEK. ENYAH!"

"HEY DENGAR ! DEMI TUHAN TEN AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERNIAT UNTUK MENCELAKAIMU! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA WAKTU ITU OKAY? AKU MENYAYANGIMU MANA MUNGKIN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, TOLONG, AKU MINTA MAAF..." Suaraku serak memelan dan aku yakin mataku sudah berkaca-kaca, aku gemas sekali karena Ten yang tetap tidak ingin terkalahkan.

"HENTIKAANNNNN ! AKUUU BENCIIII PADAMU NAKAMOTOOOO !" Ten akan melayangkan sebuah pisau padaku, para member panik, tetapi tiba-tiba ada Jaehyun yang muncul dan langsung merebut pisau itu dari Ten. Semuanya langsung membisu.

"Ten hyung hentikan ! Taeyong hyung tidak akan suka jika melihat kita kacau seperti ini..." Jaehyun mengatakannya pelan, suaranya pecah dalam serak.

 _Hikss...hiksss...hikss.._ aku mendengar suara tangis seseorang dan mencari sumbernya. Ternyata Jisung menangis berdiam di balik punggung Mark sambil memegangi ujung kemeja hyungnya itu.

"Hiks...h-hyunggg, jangan bertengkar, hiks aku takut...huhuhu, aku merindukan Taeyong hyung..." Jisung akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa hari murung. Ia terus menangis sampai nafasnya putus-putus. Lalu Donghyuk, Jaemin, Jeno ikut menangis dan saling berpelukann, berputar mendekap Jisung adik bungsu kami.

"Aigooo, dongsaeng jangan menangis. Maafkan hyung sudah marah-marah ya?" Tanpa terasa aku melangkah dan memeluk mereka semua. Mengusak kepala mereka satu-satu dan tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir. Satu-persatu, mulai dari Taeil hyung, Hansol hyung, Johnny, Doyoung, lalu Jaehyun bergabung dengan kami. Kami semua akhirnya saling berpelukan dan menangis. Kami menggumamkan kata maaf satu sama lain. Jaehyun semakin keras menangis, ia mungkin sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Taeyong yang tidak bangun-bangun dari komanya. Ia meremas keras ujung bajuku dan terus menangis, menggumamkan nama Taeyong. Sedangkan aku melihat Ten yang juga menangis diam di kursi rodanya.


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong POV

"Taeyong-ssi ? Lihat kemari" Setelah kebingungan menatap namja yang tadi memelukku, aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada cahaya dari senter kecil dokter. Kedua mataku selesai diperiksa, dan kudengar dokter bergumam pada namja tadi agar mengikutinya sebentar keluar ruangan. Aku melihat mereka berdua menoleh padaku sebelum hilang dibalik pintu.

"Taeyong-ssi? Kau ingin mengganti piyama?" Tanya seorang perawat di sebelahku secara halus. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan, tanda jika aku menjawab iya.

"Taeyong-ssi jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau hanya perlu memencet tombol sebelah ranjang ya? Dan ini, ponselmu. Kupikir Taeyong-ssi membutuhkannya kembali sekarang." Perawat tadi tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Aku ragu ingin mengambilnya atau tidak, karena seingatku aku tidak pernah memilikinya. Namun sebagai rasa sopanku, dengan perlahan aku meraih ponsel tersebut dari tangan perawat di depanku.

"Gamsahamnida..." Aku membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan terimakasih setelah ponsel itu beralih pada tanganku.

"Heum sama-sama, jadi aku akan keluar sekarang okay?" Perawat wanita tersebut tersenyum manis dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Eungg, nunaa.. tunggu..." Aku memanggilnya dengan nuna? Entah aku bingung ingin memanggilnya apa. Ia mirip nunaku, jadi aku memanggilnya nuna.

"Ne? Kau memanggilku? Ada yang kau perlukan?" nuna perawat tersebut dengan cepat membalikkan badannya padaku.

"Eung, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa orangtuaku dan nunaku tidak mengunjungiku kemari?" Aku mencicit pelan.

"Taeyong-ssi kau imut sekali ckckck. Tenang saja, Nyonya dan Tuan Lee biasanya akan kemari pada malam hari, nunamu juga." Aku sedikit malu ketika nuna perawat menertawaiku kecil. Aishh apa aku terlihat seperti bocah. Namun aku lega dengan jawaban nuna perawat, orang tuaku tahu jika aku disini dan mengunjungiku ketika malam hari.

"Baiklah, terimakasih nuna.." Aku membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan terima kasih lagi pada nuna perawat. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil, segera keluar dari ruanganku. Kemudian, ruangan ini menjadi sepi senyap. Aku terduduk di ranjangku, mengamati keadaan kamar ini, sesekali melihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Huft, malam masih beberapa jam lagi. Aku bosan sekali, tapi tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada ponsel yang berada di genggamanku. Kuhidupkan karena tadinya ponsel ini mati. Setelah beberapa waktu, ponsel menyala dan menunjukkan wallpaper fotoku dan keluargaku. Banyak sekali panggilan tak terangkat yang masuk, pesan juga. Sayangnya, ponsel ini dilindungi oleh password.

"Ya ampun, ini ponselku tapi aku sendiri tak tahu passwordnya apa. Eung coba berpikirlah Lee Taeyong.." Aku mencoba mengutak-atik segala kombinasi angka penting yang kutahu. Mulai dari ulang tahun orang tuaku, ulang tahun nunaku, ulang tahunku, ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku, semuanya salah.

"Ishh menyebalkan !" Aku lalu menaruh kasar ponsel tadi ke nakas sebelah ranjangku. Aku mulai berbaring menyamping ke arah pintu. Entah, rasanya seperti menunggu seseorang datang. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sekarang dan tadi ketika seorang namja tampan yang tidak kukenal tiba-tiba memelukku. Aish, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Lee Taeyong. Ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya dokter dan namja tadi. Fiuhh. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan nafas kasar.

Aku terkejut, karena tiba-tiba pintu di depan bergeser terbuka. Semakin terkejut karena yang masuk adalah namja tampan tadi. Kurasa wajahku memanas, tetapi segera kuatur raut wajahku agar tidak kentara. Ia tersenyum menampilkan sepasang lesung pipitnya dan melangkah mendekatiku. Reflek, aku ingin bangun tetapi namja tadi menahan bahuku agar berbaring kembali. Tanpa kata di antara kami, akhirnya aku menurutinya untuk berbaring. Kuperhatikan namja itu sedang menarik sebuah kursi dan ia mendudukinya tepat di sampingku. Daritadi aku melongo karena mengagumi wajah tampannya, syukur tidak ada air liur yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. Ia tertawa kecil sambil melihat wajah bodohku, lalu tangannya terjulur meraih selimut, menariknya ke atas dadaku.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Ada yang sakit?" Suara paraunya menyapa gendang telingaku. Terdengar sedih, namun aku tidak boleh sok tahu.

"Eungg iya..." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawabnya singkat. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepalaku. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari tangannya. Entahlah. Rasa sayang. Yang kutahu, aku sangat senang dengan sentuhannya, tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Tiba-tiba juga penasaran mengusikku. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa namja ini, dan mungkin sebuah perbincangan singkat tidak akan menyakiti kami berdua.

"Ehmm, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya hyung, apa?"

"Jadi sepertinya kau dekat denganku, eung, apa benar ini ponselku?" Aku meraih ponsel yang kulempar ke nakas tadi lalu menyodorkan ponsel itu padanya. Ia mengambilnya pelan dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Iya benar, ahh hyung pasti bosan ya? Ingin bermain game? Hyung menyimpan banyak game disini.." Ia lalu mengembalikan ponsel itu padaku, aku menerimanya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Benarkah? Tapi..." Aku tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena melupakan passwords ponselku sendiri. Akhirnya aku hanya menunduk sedih dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kenapa hyung? Baterainya habis? Aku membawa charger kok, sebentar ya aku ambilkan di tas.." Namja itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya, tapi dengan cepat aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, begitupun juga aku.

"Eh, ada apa hyung.." Ia bertanya lembut padaku.

"Anuu, ituu sebenarnya..." Aku mencicit pelan sambil tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya agar tidak pergi.

"Iya kenapa?" Ia lalu meraih tanganku, mengusapnya pelan lalu kembali duduk di sampingku.

"Aku, maaf. Aku lupa passwords ponselku. Aku tidak bisa membukanya..." Aku bersuara kecil dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku malu karena bisa-bisanya aku lupa. Aku menunggu namja itu menanggapiku, tetapi ia tetap diam. Aku memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalaku, ternyata dari tadi namja itu memandangku kosong. Matanya memerah dan terlihat sembab. Aku khawatir dengannya lalu kugoyangkan pelan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

"Hey, kau mendengarku kan?"

"Oh i-iya hyung, sini berikan ponselnya padaku.." Ia dengan sigap langsung meraih ponselku tadi, mengetikkan sederet angka dan ajaibnya kunci ponselnya terbuka. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, ponselmu sudah terbuka tapi baterainya mau habis. Aku charger dulu ya hyung?" Namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di depanku lalu segera beranjak ketika ia menerima sinyal anggukan dariku.

Ia sedang sibuk dengan charger dan ponselku. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggung tegapnya yang terlihat seksi sekali. Aish semakin lama pikiranku semakin melantur saja. Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku, dan ternyata ia memergokiku. Aku diam melongo, iapun juga begitu. Pasti ia tidak paham dengn yang kulakukan tadi. Aish. Aku langsung membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal untuk menutupi wajah memerahku. Selamat Lee Taeyong, kau berhasil mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan orang.

Jaehyun POV

"Jaehyun-ahh, kurasa Taeyong mengalami hilang ingatan.."

 _Hilang ingatan. Hilang ingatan. Hilang ingatan._ Hanya kata itu yang terngiang berkali-kali di pikiranku.

"A-apaa dok? Maksudnya?" Aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Taeyong yang berlagak tidak mengenalnya tadi ditambah dengan pernyataan dokter sekarang, sukses menghancurkan hatiku. Aku hanya bisa menahan tangisku, namun susah. Air mataku terus mengalir di depan dokter Taeyong hyung.

"Ahhh, maafkan aku dok. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihku.." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan terus mengusap air mata yang keluar tanpa hentinya.

"Aku memakluminya, Jaehyun. Tapi tolong dengar. Ingatannya hanya sebatas sampai umurnya yang entah keberapa, sebelum ia mengenalmu dan yang lain. Ia sudah pasti ingat dengan keluarganya yang tinggal dengannya sejak ia bayi, namun tidak mengingat dirimu dan teman-temannya satu grup nya yang lain." Aku hanya bisa menyimak pernyataan dokter dengan diam.

"Tolong kembalikan ingatan Taeyong hyung dok...hiks" Aku kembali menangis, menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tiba-tiba terpikir jika bagaimana bisa Taeyong hyung melupakan segala kenangan manisya denganku. Aku tidak kuat untuk menghadapi faktanya. Fakta jika ia benar-benar melupakan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, tetapi kau dan teman-temanmu bisa mengembalikannya Jaehyun."

"Bagaimana caranya dok? Aku tidak tahu tentang hal kesehatan bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku. Kau yang bertindak sebagai dokter disini.." Emosi sudah menyulut pikiranku.

"Tenang Jaehyun-ah. Biarkan Taeyong berkembang dan kembali dengan caranya sendiri. Dibantu denganmu, bimbing dia. Jangan memaksanya, tapi kau dan teman-temanmu harus sabar menemaninya. Ia akan menemukan jalan pulangnya padamu dengan sendirinya." Aku diam, dan memberikan isyarat agar dokter melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi aku menyarankan jika Taeyong harus tetap tinggal bersama anggota NCT yang lain untuk memulihkan ingatannya. Walaupun semuanya terasa asing baginya, ingat jangan pernah memaksanya, tapi bimbing dia."

 _Tidak boleh memaksanya. Hanya bimbing dia. Tidak memaksa. Bimbing._ Hanya kata-kata itu yang menemani jalanku menuju kamar Taeyong hyung. Aku memikirkan perkataan dokter tadi tentang keadaan Taeyong hyung. Jadi setelah ini, aku akan masuk dengan keadaan tidak benar-benar dekat dengan Taeyong hyung. Tetap harus bersikap ramah padanya hanya sebagai teman, bukan sebagai kekasih. Aku menggeser pelan pintu kamar Taeyong hyung dan langsung menemukan wajah pucatnya dengan tubuh yang terbaring lemah. Sedikit susah tapi tetap kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

Faktanya adalah Taeyong hyung melupakan kata sandi ponselnya, tetapi ia tetap Taeyong-ku yang imut dan menggemaskan. Lihat bagaimana pipi gembulnya bergerak karena sedang mengunyah buah apel yang aku kupaskan tadi. Perasaan sedih dan senang bercampur dan berkecamuk di batinku. Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih membiarkan Taeyong hyung tinggal bersamaku. Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan biasanya keluarga Yongie hyung akan datang. Kudengar pintu tergeser terbuka dan suara ibu Taeyong hyung terdengar. Sudha kubilang kan, mereka akan berkunjung.

"Taeyongiee? Kau sudah sadar nak?" Suara ibu Taeyong hyung bergetar, ia melangkah mendekati Taeyong hyung dan memeluknya. Aku beranjak dari kursiku berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku, mengucapkan salam pada keluarga Taeyong hyung yang datang. Nuna Taeyong hyung masuk dengan wajah terkejut diikuti dengan ayahnya yang sama terkejut. Mereka semua mengelilingi anak bungsunya dan memeluknya, takut jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Takut jika Taeyong hyung akan pergi lagi. Aku juga takut hal itu akan terjadi.

"Astaga Yongieeee, kau sudah sadar kan? Kau ingat nuna kan? Lihat jari nuna ada berapa?"

"Ada lima nunaku yang jelek.." Ckck. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Taeyong hyung yang mengundang gelak tawa keluarganya. Syukurlah, akhirnya mereka semua dapat tersenyum bahagia setelah beberapa hari ini datang kemari seperti mayat hidup.

"Jaehyun-ahhh, terimakasih sudah menjaga Taeyong ya.." tiba-tiba aku terkejut karena Abeoji (panggilan untuk ayah Taeyong hyung), memelukku. Aku lalu perlahan menyambut pelukannya dengan hangat.

"Ne abeoji, sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga Taeyong hyung..." Aku melepaskan pelukan Abeoji dan membalas hangat perkataannya. Eomoni dan nuna juga menyunggingkan senyum bangganya padaku.

"Appa..." Itu suara Taeyong hyung. Kami semua langsung menoleh padanya, takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Ne, adeul?" Abeoji menyahuti suara Taeyong hyung. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, terdapat nada khawatir di ucapannya.

"Appa mengenal dia? Nuna dan eomma juga?" Tanya Taeyong hyung dengan kebingungan, jari telunjuknya yang ia arahkan padaku serasa tombak yang menembus relung hatiku. Sakit.

"Siapa? Jaehyun? Jaehyun kan kekas..." Gawat.

"Taeyong hyung, aku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Teman satu grup-mu.." Maaf sekali Eomonni aku harus menyela perkataanmu. Setelah aku mengatakan jika aku teman Taeyong hyung, semuanya diam seakan membeku.

"Eomoni, Abeoji. Mari berbicara sebentar di luar. Tadi dokter Taeyong menitipkan pesan pada kalian." Dengan sopan aku mengajak orang tua Taeyong hyung untuk berdikusi denganku sebentar di luar tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong hyung, mereka lalu mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkahku keluar kamar.

Kami keluar dan duduk di sederet bangku yang tersedia di dekat kamar Taeyong hyung. Aku duduk di antara Abeoji dan Eomoni dan mereka sama-sama mengusap pelam bahuku, seakan tahu jika aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Eomoni..Abeoji..T-taeyong hyung ..ia hilang ingatan tentangku..dan teman-teman kami..Ahh aku minta maaf, aku menangis lagi.." Aku sungguh tidak sanggup lagi jika harus menerangkan pada orang tua Taeyong hyung. Mereka yang seakan paham dengan keadaanku langsung memelukku, menenangkanku, berkata padaku jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Malam itu, pertama kalinya aku menangis dengan keras di pelukan orang tua kekasih malangku.

Third's person POV

"Taeyongie..." itu suara nuna Taeyong. Ia sedang mengupaskan adiknya apel sambil mengajak berbincang adik satu-satunya itu.

"Ne nuna ada apa?" Taeyong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu menunggu nunanya berbicara padanya.

"Jadi, kau dan Jaehyun sekarang berteman?" Nuna Taeyong menatap selidik ke wajah cantik pucat Taeyong. Taeyong yang tidak tahu maksud nunanya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"Hah? Aku dan Jaehyunie kan memang berteman." Taeyong menjawab santai pertanyaan nunanya sambil mencomot salah satu potongan apel.

"Yak, kau putus dengannya ya? Pabo ! Bagaimana kau bisa duduk santai memakan apel seperti ini, tanpa penyesalan. Lihat wajah Jaehyun yang sudah seperti mayat berjalan." Nuna Taeyong meninggikan suaranya lalu mencubit pelan perut adik menyebalkannya itu.

"Aww, aishh nuna sakit tahu ! Putus bagaimana sih? Aku saja baru kenal Jaehyunie tadi siang. Nuna jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan deh. Jaehyun saja tadi mengatakan jika ia temanku kan." Taeyong tidak mau kalah, juga meninggikan suaranya menantang kakak perempuannya itu.

"Taeyong. Astaga. Nuna kesal sekali denganmu. Jangan seperti ini jika sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Dia baik dan sabar karena masih mau merawatmu. Setelah ini minta maaf pada Jaehyun, nuna tidak mau tahu. Kau harus berbaikan dengannya!"

"Aishh, kekasih apanya, Jaehyun kan memang benar temanku." Taeyong hanya bisa menggerutu menanggapi ocehan kakaknya.

Suara pintu terbuka, orang tua Taeyong kembali beserta Jaehyun. Mereka semua datang dengan senyuman mengembang tanpa tahu luka yang ditutupi. Kakak Taeyong menyikut pelan Taeyong, memberi isyarat agar adiknya yang bandel satu ini segera meminta maaf dan berbaikan dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu memanggil Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-ahhh..." panggil Taeyong dengan nada mencicit.

"Ne, hyung?" Jaehyun yang tadi sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke tas lalu menengok sebentar ke arah Taeyong.

"Eungg anu itu, eung aku minta maaf, dan mari berbaikan.." Taeyong mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Hah? Maksud hyung?" Jaehyun yang bingung dengan keadaan, menggerak-nggerakan matanya pada kakak Taeyong meminta bantuan.

"Aishhh, kata nuna aku harus minta maaf padamu dan berbaikan denganmu. Aishh padahal kita kan hanya berteman. Nuna bicara apasih tadi.." Taeyong menatap nuna dan Jaehyun bergantian, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan kekesalan. Akhirnya Taeyong tidur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hah ! Sebagai nuna yang baik, aku ingin mendamaikan kalian berdua dari pertengkaran rumah tangga. Tidak salah kan?" Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba paham dengan arah pembicaraan kakak Taeyong tiba-tiba memberikan isyarat mata agar kakak Taeyong keluar kamar mengikutinya. Sebelumnya Jaehyun juga berpamitan ingin pulang ke dorm dan besoknya akan kembali untuk menjaga Taeyong.

"Nuna..."

"Wae?"

"Huft. Aku sudah lelah mengatakannya berkali-kali hari ini. Aku sudah lelah bersedih. Jadi langsung ke intinya saja. Nuna tolong aku."

"Iya, apa?" Kakak Taeyong sudah penasaran di ujung tanduk karena daritadi Jaehyun tidak langsung bilang intinya.

"Taeyong hyung hilang ingatannya tentang aku dan teman-teman kami, jadi nuna sementara waktu ini jangan membahas tentang diriku yang sebenarnya kekasihnya. Ia akan ingat dengan sendirinya nanti. Tolong sekali nuna.." Jaehyun hampir menangis lagi tapi sekarang ia sudah pandai untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"HAH? ADIKKU HILANG INGATAN KATAMU?" Tanya kakak Taeyong dengan heboh.

"Astaga nuna, kagetnya nanti saja oke? Tanyakan saja pada Abeoji dan Eomoni tentang Taeyong hyung. Aku akan pulang dulu sekarang. Bye nuna.." Jaehyun melirik jam di arlojinya, ia bergegas meninggalkan kakak Taeyong yang diam kebingungan.

hai, hai sorry ya disini aku ngarang tentang hilang ingatan Taeyong, dan mungkin gak ditemuin di dunia kesehatan. uwoh maafkan aku soalnya ga begitu tau dunia kedokteran. dan maaf baru update. dan maaf kalo chapter ini membosankan huhu. buat ff yg lain, antre ya update-nya, lg sibuk-sbuknya kuliah soalnya kekeke. jangan lupa read n review ya. oh ya aku janji mau balesin review kalian. di chapter depan, oke oke? terimakasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
